USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
| Registry= NCC-1701-D | Affiliation= Federazione/Flotta stellare | Status= Distrutta | Datestatus= 2371 }} La USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) era una Nave stellare di ordinata nel 2363, ( ) la quinta nave Federale della Flotta Stellare che porta [[Storia dell'Enterprise |il nome Enterprise]]. Fu definita la Nave Ammiraglia della Federazione. L' Enterprise-D fu distrutta nel 2371. ( ) Storia Costruzione ]] L Enterprise fu costruita nei Cantieri navali di Utopia Planitia situati nell'orbita di Marte nel Sistema Sol. ( ) Il supervisore alla costruzione fu il Comandante Orfil Quinteros, ( ) e la Dottoressa Leah Brahms come responsabile per la maggior parte del progetto del sistema di propulsione al curvatura. ( ) :In una linea temporale alternativa, l ''Enterprise fu la prima nave da guerra di Classe Galaxy costruita.'' ( ) Il tubo della gondola della nave, fu la scena di un omicidio-suicidio multiplo, durante la costruzione nei cantieri di Utopia Planitia. Un componente della squadra di costruzione, Walter Pierce, perse la testa per la gelosia nei confronti della sua ex-compagna, vista in compagnia di un altro uomo. Uccise i due ufficiali, Marla Finn e William Hodges, quindi disintegrò i loro corpi gettandoli nel condotto del plasma. Pierce si suicidò nello stesso modo, lasciando un'impronta telepatica in un vano dietro una paratia, che non fu scoperto fino al 2370. ( ) Le operazioni di completamento e di collaudo furono effettuate presso la Stazione Terrestre McKinley. Il Capitano Jean-Luc Picard prese il comando della nave in data stellare 41153.7 agli ordini diretti del Contrammiraglio Norah Satie. ( ) Missione settennale di Picard L Enterprise-D ha effettuato numerosi "primi contatti" ufficiali con nuove specie (vedi oltre). L Enterprise spinse i suoi motori al limite durante la missione Farpoint nel 2364, mentre tentava di sfuggire all'entità nota come Q; in quel periodo inoltre, intraprese la prima separazione della sezione a disco in curvatura. ( ) Raggiunse curvatura 10 in seguito nello stesso anno, durante le sperimentazioni sui motori condotte da Kosinski. L Enterprise fu la prima nave stellare della Federazione che visitò una galassia distante. ( ) :La Forge affermò che l ''Enterprise superò la velocità di curvatura 10 durante questo incidente, ma verosimilmente, i sistemi della nave non furono in grado di registrare l'enorme velocità raggiunta in unità di misura compatibili. Successivamente, la scala del fattore di curvatura fu adeguata, ponendo come fattore 10 una velocità infinita, non ancora stabilito ai tempi della produzione dell'episodio. Una misurazione stimata più attendibile, dovrebbe essere intorno al fattore 9.999999+.'' (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Manuale Tecnico ) Nel 2364, l Enterprise fu sabotata presso la Base Stellare 74 dai Binari. I Binari intendevano utilizzare la nave stellare per riparare il computer danneggiato sito nel proprio pianeta natale. L Enterprise fu restituita alla custodia del Capitano Picard in seguito all'incidente, e i Binari accettarono spontaneamente le conseguenze delle loro azioni. ( ) Durante il primo incontro con i Borg, le sezioni 27, 28, e 29 sui ponti 4, 5 e 6 furono rimosse per essere analizzate da parte dei Borg. Diciotto persone persero la vita. ( ) Durante l'incursione dei Borg nel 2366 e nel 2367, l Enterprise riportò pesanti danneggiamenti. Il ponte 36, incluso il reparto ingegneria, venne decompresso dopo un raggio perforante che danneggiò lo scafo secondario (?), uccidendo almeno undici persone, e altre otto probabilmente furono coinvolte. ( ) Il disco deflettore principale fu trasformato come estremo tentativo in un arma ad energia, che fallì a causa della conoscenza assimilata da Picard da parte dei Borg. Nel tentativo, il deflettore e il nucleo curvatura subirono un sovraccarico, mentre diversi ponti furono invasi da radiazioni. In seguito, la sezione a disco subì ulteriori danneggiamenti ai suoi motori a impulso e i ponti dal 23 al 25 furono asportati dal nemico durante la battaglia finale sulla Terra. ( ) L'estensione dei danni richiese una completa manutenzione presso la Stazione Terrestre McKinley, che durò cinque - sei settimane. ( ) Durante la riparazione, la nave stellare fu fornita di phaser migliorati, e un nuovo portello dela camera a dilitio. Il portello, qualche mese dopo, presentò un avaria, che causò ingenti danni al nucleo di curvatura. Sebbene furono inizialmente sospettati di sabotaggio i Romulani, in seguito si attribuì l'avaria ad un difetto non rilevabile del portello. ( ) L Enterprise fu la nave al comando della flotta inviata per impedire il soccorso romulano alla Casata di Duras durante la Guerra Civile Klingon, coordinando una griglia di rilevazione a tachioni che fu usata per rilevare le navi romulane occultate per l'attraversamento del confine. ( ) La nave fu colpita da un filamento quantico al principio del 2368, il quale causò una perdita di tutta l'energia a bordo della nave, e gravi danni ai sistemi principali. Il contenimento dell'antimateria risultò quasi compromesso; fortunatamente, le riparazioni furono effettuate prima che la nave venisse distrutta. ( ) Nel 2368, l Enterprise rimase intrappolata in un ciclo temporale causale in prossimità della Distesa Typhon. Ogni ciclo terminava in una catastrofica collisione con la nave stellare , distruggendo entrambe le navi. Alcune sensazioni di déjà vu permisero all'equipaggio dell Enterprise di comprendere alcuni indizi essenziali sugli eventi, inviando un messaggio direttamente nel ciclo seguente attraverso Data, furono in grado di evitare la collisione. La nave rimase in stallo per un totale di diciassette giorni ripetendo lo stesso intervallo di tempo. ( ) L Enterprise fu uno dei primi vascelli della Flotta Stellare che approdò alla neo-acquisita Deep Space 9, dove fece sbarcare un contingente di personale assegnato alla stazione, ed il primo complemento di runabout. ( ) L Enterprise fu sottoposta alla sua prima decontaminazione da barioni presso la Stazione Remmler nel 2369. Fu necessario un raggio più potente del normale a causa dell'uso intensivo dei motori a curvatura. Durante la decontaminazione, un gruppo di mercenari riuscì quasi a completare il furto di una pericolosa resina al trilitio dal nucleo di curvatura, ma furono fermati dal personale veterano dell' Enterprise. ( ) Una delle scoperte più importanti nella storia della Federazione fu effettuata a bordo dell' Enterprise-D. Il suo equipaggio applicò le ricerche definitive del Dr. Richard Galen per decodificare un messaggio da un antico umanoide, appartenente alla prima specie umanoide nella Via Lattea. ( ) Nel 2369, l Enterprise fu danneggiata mentre soccorreva l'equipaggio di un Falco da Guerra Romulano, la cui singolarità quantica artificiale, costituente il nucleo a curvatura, fu colonizzata da una forma di vita che la confuse con una vera singolarità quantica, causando preoccupanti distorsioni nello spazio-tempo. L Enterprise fu quasi distrutta a causa della retroazione del raggio di trasferimento energetico, che stava uccidendo la prole delle forme di vita. Fortunatamente, diversi membri dell' Enterprise fecero ritorno alla nave in tempo, e furono in grado di salvare l' Enterprise e l'equipaggio romulano. ( ) Al principio del 2370 venne collaudato a bordo dell' Enterprise, un nuovo nucleo a curvatura. Il nucleo fu installato alla Base Stellare 84; diversi componenti dei condotti di trasferimento dell'energia vennero sostituiti. Il nucleo e i condotti vennero prodotti su Thanatos VII utilizzando tecnologia interfasica. Ciò provocò il richiamo di organismi interfasici, i quali attaccarono l'equipaggio e iniziarono ad assimilare le loro strutture cellulari. Un impulso interfasico fu sufficiente per distruggere le creature. ( ) :Il nuovo nucleo di curvatura fu pronto nell'episodio successivo, il che suggerisce che le migliorie non furono completate a causa di problemi con la tecnica di produzione interfasica. Curiosamente, la camera potenziata comparve in uno degli universi visitati da Worf in . Inoltre durante il 2370, il Comandante La Forge discusse in un contesto amichevole con Donald Kaplan, capo ingegnere della . La loro competizione nel gestire il miglior tasso di conversione energetico della flotta, finì con l' Enterprise che surclassava frequentemente l' Intrepid. ( ) L Enterprise fu una delle poche navi della Federazione che utilizzò un dispositivo di occultamento nel 2370, e forse la prima ad utilizzare un occultamento interfasico. Il dispositivo fu recuperato dal relitto della e venne installato a bordo dell Enterprise per consentirle di passare attraverso un asteroide dopo che un vascello Romulano vi sigillò dentro la nave. ( ) :Gli eventi accaduti ne furono revisionati durante , inclusi diversi set scenici a bordo dell' ''Enterprise-D. La 1701-D fece anche parte del montaggio durante i momenti conclusivi dell'episodio, insieme alla [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise originale]] e la NX-01.'' Mentre indagava su una cometa errante nel 2370, l' Enterprise incontrò un archivio della civiltà scomparsa D'Arsay. L'archivio immobilizzò la nave e usando materia e DNA trovati a bordo, creò oggetti della cultura D'Arsay. L Enterprise riuscì in seguito a liberarsi, tornando alla normalità. ( ) Il Tenente Worf supervisionò un implementazione dei sistemi di armamento dell' Enterprise', verso la fine del 2370. I test vennero interrotti dopo che la nave fu boicottata a causa della Sindrome Protomorfica di Barclay. ( ) L Enterprise divenne temporaneamente senziente nel 2370 quando una forma di vita emergente utilizza i sistemi della nave per riprodursi. ( ) Quando Miles O'Brien, uno dei precedenti capi del teletrasporto, fu catturato dai Cardassiani, l Enterprise fu assegnata alla sorveglianza della zona smilitarizzata come monito per il Governo Cardassiano. ( ) All'inizio del 2371, l' Enterprise ricevette diverse modifiche e sostituzioni nei suoi spazi interni. I colori e gli schemi di illuminazione furono lievemente alterati, e il ponte ereditò diverse nuove postazioni su entrambi i lati (dritta e babordo). Vi erano quindi quattro postazioni scientifiche, tre lungo la parete di dritta e uno nella parte a babordo delle postazioni di poppa. Il centro operazioni diventò la seconda postazione, seguita dal controllo ambientale. Due postazioni di ingegneria furono posizionate attorno all'area di poppa, mentre tre postazioni di comunicazione erano situate lungo il port wall (portellone, ingresso?). Inoltre, il livello principale (dove erano situate le poltrone del capitano, dell'ufficiale esecutivo e degli ospiti) fu lievemente innalzato, e una poltrona fu piazzata presso la postazione tattica per il capo della sicurezza, per sedersi durante le operazioni alla consolle. L Enterprise fu perduta nel 2371 dopo un attacco con uno Sparviero Klingon disertore (comandato dalle sorelle Duras), e che causò danni estesi, provocando una frattuura del nucleo di curvatura. Sebbene la sezione a disco riuscì a separarsi in sicurezza prima della frattura, l'onda d'urto dell'esplosione la spinse nell'atmosfera di Veridian III. Fortunatamente, Data fu in grado di ripristinare il controllo della propulsione, a fronte dei motori ad impulso disabilitati, in modo da calibrare la discesa ed effettuare un atterraggio sicuro sulla superficie con il minor numero di perdite. La nave comunque, non era recuperabile, e l'equipaggio fu soccorso dalla , una nave di [[classe di nave stellare Nebula ignota|classe Nebula]], una nave di e una nave [[classe di nave stellare Miranda ignota|classe Miranda]]. :Secondo una scena tagliata dalla versione cinematografica di , diciotto membri dell'equipaggio furono dispersi nel disastro della sezione a disco. dell' Enterprise-D su Veridian III]] Il Comandante Riker si irritò per la perdità dell' Enterprise, in quanto aveva sempre sperato che un giorno avrebbe avuto oil comando della nave. In ogni caso, Picard espresse i suoi dubbi riguardo al fatto che l' Enterprise-D sarebbe stato l'ultimo vascello a portare quel nome. ( ) Nel 2372, il Capitano Benjamin Sisko presentò le sue condoglianze per la perdita dell' Enterprise al Tenente Comandante Worf, affermando che l' Enterprise era una buona nave. ( ) Elenco di "Primi Contatti" In most cases, the date indicated is the first time open communication was initiated with at least one member of the species. Otherwise, it is the first known contact with the species. * 2364 ** The Aldeans ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** The Beta Renner cloud ( ) ** The Edo ( ) ** The Farpoint Station entities ( ) ** The Ferengi ( ) ::First contact with the Ferengi was unofficially made in 2151 by the crew of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]].'' ( ) ** Microbrain ( ) ** The neural parasites ( ) ** The Q Continuum ( ) * 2365 ** The Borg ( ) :: First contact with the Borg was unofficially made in 2153 by the crew of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]].'' ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) * 2366 ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Koinonian energy being ( ) ** The Mintakans ( ) ** The nanite civilization ( ) ** The Zalkonians ( ) * 2367 ** The Cytherians ( ) ** The Malcorians ( ) :The ''Enterprise also encountered the Paxans in 2367 during , but all recollection of that encounter was erased from memories and ship's logs. Furthermore, the Enterprise may not have been the first Starfleet ship to stumble upon the Paxans.'' * 2368 ** The Crystalline Entity ( ) ** FGC-47 lifeforms ( ) ** Ux-Mal criminals ( ) ** The Tamarians ( ) * 2369 ** The exocomps ( ) ** The quantum singularity lifeforms ( ) ** The Solanagen-based lifeforms ( ) * 2370 ** The Boraalans ( ) ** Emergent lifeform ( ) Dati Tecnici Physical arrangement With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ships of over a century earlier; she carried a combined crew and passenger load of about 1014. ( ) :Comparing the ''Enterprise-D (a Galaxy) with a Constitution using a 3D modeling program shows that the former had over 25 times the internal volume than the latter. The claimed "eight times" may refer only to the regularly accessible habitable volume.'' The bridge, captain's ready room, and conference lounge were on Deck 1, and were protected by redundant safety interlocks to prevent environmental systems failure. ( ) The main shuttlebay was on Deck 4, supported by several cargo bays on Deck 4 and Deck 18. ( ) Two additional shuttlebays were found on Deck 13. ( ) Deck 8 of the ship was a unfinished multi-purpose deck. Additional work spaces were set there when needed. ( ) It also contained the officers' quarters and the battle bridge. ( ) :The episode stated that the battle bridge was located on Deck 17. Deck 12 contained sickbay, ( ) while main engineering was located on Deck 36. ( ) Engineering took up twelve decks of the secondary hull, with the antimatter storage pods housed on Deck 42. ( ) : and seemed to indicate there was a secondary sickbay in the battle section as well. The primary docking ports were located on either side of the torpedo launcher on Deck 25; ( ) the nacelle control room was also on that deck. ( ) According to Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren, the most acoustically perfect spot on the ship was the fourth intersect of Jefferies tube 25. ( ) : and both stated that shuttlebays two and three were on Deck 11. However, the shuttlebays actually spanned Decks 12 and 13 on the ''Enterprise miniature. The error was corrected in subsequent episodes. Cargo bay four also moved between the fifth and sixth seasons; in , it was on Deck 18, while in it was on Deck 4.'' The Enterprise had a maximum sustainable speed of warp 9.6 for twelve hours. ( ) In 2369, the ship generated about 12.75 billion gigawatts of power, simply while in orbit of a planet. ( ) The warp core could generate a tremendous amount of energy at once if needed; the only device on the ship capable of channeling such energy all at once was the main deflector dish. ( ) There were some 4,000 power systems in all on board the ship. She also had twenty transporter rooms. ( ) Armamento The Enterprise-D carried twelve phaser arrays, three torpedo launchers, a supply of 250 photon torpedoes, and a high-capacity shield grid ( ) which could operate on multiple frequencies. When the ship was destroyed in 2371, the shield frequency was of 257.4; ( ). :Although establishes the ''Enterprise had ten phaser banks, a visual inspection of the filming model clearly shows twelve arrays. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual also supports the higher number. A visual effects blooper in showed phaser fire coming from the forward torpedo launcher.'' Shipboard life In 2367, an average day aboard ship recorded by Lieutenant Commander Data included four birthdays, two personnel transfers, two chess tournaments, a secondary school play, four promotions, and at least one birth. ( ) The Enterprise normally ran on three duty shifts. ( ) Increasing to four duty shifts caused many personnel scheduling problems, as when Captain Jellico ordered a change during his tenure in 2369. ( ) Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Families often shared quarters. ( ) Ten Forward, located at the extreme forward of Deck 10 in the saucer section, was the center of the ship's social activity; nearly everyone on board passed through the lounge at one time or another. ( ) Holodecks located on Deck 10 and Deck 12 also provided entertainment for the crew. ( ) Ship's directory : This contains USS ''Enterprise-D specific information; for more general information, see ''Galaxy''-class decks.'' * Deck 2 ** Room 2713: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3653: Lieutenant Commander Data's quarters, 2370 ( ) * Deck 7 ** Section 19, Room 1947: Lieutenant Edward Hagler's quarters ( ) ** Section 25 Baker, Room: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2369 ( ) * Deck 8 ** Room 0910: Commander Deanna Troi's quarters, 2368-2370 ( ) ** Room 0912: Commander William T. Riker's quarters ( ) ** Room 2133: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3402: Counselor Deanna Troi's office ( ) ** Room 3601: Captain Jean-Luc Picard's quarters ( ) ** Section 4, Room 4711: Lieutenant Ro Laren's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Marla Aster and Jeremy Aster's quarters, 2366 ( ) * Deck 9 ** Room 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's quarters, 2366 ( ) ** Room 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's quarters ( ) ** Section 28: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2368 ( ) Equipaggio "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." : - Worf ( ) As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the 1,014 members of the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and Human. ( ) Over the course of her mission, crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. As of 2369, there were seventeen crew members from non-Federation worlds. ( ) The ship also carried dolphins. ( ) :On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in , a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in , a Cardassian was a helm crewman.'' Although Starfleet crewmembers staffed the vital positions on board the Enterprise, civilian crewmembers were allowed to hold important jobs in the ship's science and medical departments, as well as support areas like Ten Forward and the ship's school or the Arboretum. ( ) The Enterprise included children in the civilians on board, a concept which was not initially embraced by Captain Picard. ( ) Crew evaluations were conducted every three months, and were usually supervised by Executive Officer Will Riker and Ship's Counselor Deanna Troi. ( ) Ufficiali Comandanti Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise for most of the starship's life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. ( ) In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( ) :In Q's timeline created by Picard's failure to fight the Nausicaans in , the ''Enterprise was commanded by Thomas Halloway. Riker and then Data were placed in provisional command of the Enterprise during and while Picard was working undercover with Arctus Baran's mercenaries, but neither was formally promoted to the rank of captain for the assignment.'' :For full listing of ''Enterprise crew, see: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]].'' Command crew *Commanding officer (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Captain William T. Riker (briefly in 2366 – 67) **Captain Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *First officer / executive officer (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Commander Kurn (briefly in 2366) **Commander Keiran MacDuff (imposter) **Lieutenant Commander Shelby (briefly in 2366 – 2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (briefly in 2369) *Operations manager and science officer **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364 – 2371) **Lieutenant Worf (briefly in 2366) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364 – 2371) *Chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor **Lieutenant Commander / Commander Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Flight controller (conn) **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, left for Starfleet Academy) **Ensign / Lieutenant Ro Laren (2368 – 69, 2370) **Ensign Sariel Rager **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight **Ensign / Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle (2370) *Transporter chief **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364 – 2369, reassigned to Deep Space 9) Alternate Enterprise''s Numerous alternate timeline and illusory versions of the ''Enterprise have been encountered. Incontri con anomalie senzienti One alternate version of the Enterprise was observed in 2365. A ship from several hours in the future was destroyed following an encounter with a spatial anomaly, which was later determined to be a sentient presence. There was a single survivor, Captain Picard, who was thrown back in time and picked up by the Enterprise. The "present" Picard was able to determine that the Enterprise needed to fly through the anomaly rather than attempt to escape it via the entrance, and the timeline was averted. ( ) Incontri con l' Enterprise-C In another alternate timeline, following the disappearance of the , and the destruction of the Klingon outpost at Narendra III, relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire deteriorated into war. The Enterprise-D in this alternate timeline was the first of the Galaxy-class warships constructed by the Federation, capable of carrying over 6,000 troops. The vessel was entirely militarized, with no civilians or counselor. The bridge contained multiple redundant consoles, with a single command chair for the captain. Replicators throughout the ship were restricted to minimal power, and all available power was routed to the defensive systems. In 2366, on combat date 43625.2, the Enterprise-D investigated a radiation anomaly near Starbase 105, where she encountered the Enterprise-C, transported through time by the anomaly, a temporal rift. As the Enterprise-D assisted in repairs, it was made clear that the Enterprise-C had to return through the rift, in order to prevent the chain of events that would lead to war. Enterprise-D's El-Aurian bartender Guinan was aware of the change to the timeline, and convinced Captain Picard to send the Enterprise-C back through the rift. The Enterprise-D laid down cover fire in order for the Enterprise-C to return through the rift. Heavy casualties were suffered, and the vessel was on the verge of a warp core breach when the timeline was restored. However, the Enterprise-C crew retained memories of their encounter, and one Enterprise-D crewmember, Tasha Yar, went back in time with the Enterprise-C. ( ) Crusher's static warp bubble In 2367, the thoughts of Dr. Beverly Crusher after she was trapped in a warp bubble created a completely separate universe, in which people and objects began disappearing. At various points, the crew of the Enterprise was reduced to a normal operating contingent of about 300, then 100, then simply two. All crew eventually disappeared, as the bubble began to collapse and the universe destroyed. This Enterprise was gradually erased from existence as the bubble collapsed. ( ) Barash's illusory future During an away mission to Alpha Onias III, Will Riker experienced an illusory future created by Barash, ostensibly set sixteen years after the mission. In this timeframe, Riker was the captain of the Enterprise-D, was married to the late Minuet and had a son, Jean-Luc Riker. Data served as first officer, while La Forge was now using cloned eye implants. A Ferengi and several Klingons were on the ship and the bridge had a several more science stations. Jean-Luc Picard, now Admiral, served as an ambassador to the Romulan Empire, with which the Federation was about to sign a peace treaty, following the rescue of a severely damaged Romulan Warbird by Riker and the Enterprise four years earlier. The interior of the ship was slightly altered, but no hint as to the ship's exterior was given. ( ) Quantum fissure encounter Several thousand Enterprise''s from many different quantum realities were encountered – later spilling into a single universe – in early 2370, as a result of Lieutenant Worf's encounter with a quantum fissure. Worf observed numerous realities, with variations in personnel and positions widespread. In some, Captain Picard was lost and William Riker commanded the ''Enterprise. Wesley Crusher was still (or again) part of the crew in some realities. In at least one reality, Alyssa Ogawa, who was a long-time nurse in the primary timeline, was the chief medical officer. In that reality, Geordi La Forge was killed in an attack by the Cardassians. On occasion, races that were adversarial to the Federation of the original universe – such as Cardassians and Ferengi – were part of the crew, while in at least one, the Bajorans were a hostile faction. The fissure was eventually sealed and most of the ships returned to their proper universes. One Enterprise, from a universe where the Borg had emerged victorious after the Battle of Wolf 359, was lost as she attempted to prevent her return to her own reality. When Worf returned to his normal universe, time was reversed and (it is presumed) these events no longer occurred. ( ) Anti-time eruption Several alternate versions of the Enterprise-D were seen by Captain Picard after encountering an anti-time eruption in the Devron system. All were part of separate closed timelines. In the anti-time past of 2364, the Enterprise was not sent to Farpoint Station, but instead was diverted to investigate the anomaly, which was feared to be a new Romulan presence. In this time period, Picard did not inform his crew of his time shifts, worrying that it may influence the future. He initially ignored Starfleet's orders and proceeded to Farpoint, but then diverted the ship to the Devron system and began scanning the anomaly with an inverse tachyon pulse. When it was discovered that the beam actually caused the anomaly and that the ship would need to create a static warp shell to contain the eruption, the crew was hesitant to accept the orders of their commander, who seemed to be making arbitrary decisions. After a quick reassurance from Picard, the crew cooperated and the ship joined two other Enterprise''s in order to seal the breach. She was the first to be destroyed after the stress from the static warp shell caused a warp core breach. The second ship existed in the anti-time present 2370. Her history was identical to the real ship up until that point. She was also sent to the Devron system, and began to scan the anomaly with the inverse tachyon beam. Picard did tell this crew about his time shifts, and this ship was most drastically affected by the anomaly's effects. This ''Enterprise joined the two other ships inside the anomaly, but was also destroyed trying to maintain a static warp shell. In the anti-time future, the Enterprise was not destroyed at Veridian III, but remained in service for a number of years, Admiral Riker saving the vessel from being decommissioned by making her his personal flagship based out of Starbase 247. In this alternate future, the Enterprise had undergone several significant modifications, including the addition of a third nacelle, a cloaking device, and a heavy phaser bank mounted underneath the saucer section. She single-handedly destroyed one Klingon battleship and forced another to retreat while rescuing the crew following their attempt to find the anomaly. Riker ordered the Enterprise back to Federation space, but Picard later convinced him to return to the Devron system and the ship arrived in time to watch the initial formation of the anomaly. She was the last ship to be destroyed in the attempt to seal the anomaly. ( ) :The exact date of the future events shown in "All Good Things..." is not known. It is possible they took place in 2395, as stated in the ''Star Trek Chronology, but this is assuming that the Enterprise crew broke up immediately following the end of the series. It was only stated that it had been twenty-five years since the entire crew had been together on the Enterprise.'' Destruction at Veridian III In yet another alternate timeline, the saucer section of the Enterprise-D was destroyed with the loss of all hands shortly after its crash-landing on the surface of Veridian III. In this version of events, Doctor Tolian Soran successfully launched his trilithium missile into the Veridian star; the resulting shockwave destroyed all planets in the system. The Enterprise-D's saucer section and all aboard were wiped out when the shockwave reached Veridian III. Fortunately, before the wave reached the planet, both Soran and Captain Picard were swept into the Nexus. Acquiring the assistance of James T. Kirk, Picard was able to return to a point before Soran launched his weapon and prevent the destruction of the Veridian star, sparing the lives aboard the saucer section of the Enterprise-D at the same time. ( ) Appendices Appearances With appearances in all 178 episodes of The Next Generation, one episode of Deep Space 9, the movie , and one Enterprise episode, the Enterprise-D has been seen more than any other vessel in Star Trek. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * Background The Enterprise model was designed by Andrew Probert. The basic layout of the ship was derived from a painting Probert had done following of how he would redesign the Enterprise had he been allowed to break with the basic plan Matt Jefferies and Joe Jennings created for Star Trek: Phase II. When he was hired to work in the Star Trek: The Next Generation art department, he brought the painting with him and hung it in his office, then set to work on the design of the bridge. Out of pure luck, David Gerrold saw the painting and brought it to Gene Roddenberry's attention. Roddenberry immediately approved the general direction. Probert further refined the design into the familiar shape; however, he originally conceived the battle section as a smaller vessel shaped like a "D" which detached from an area on the saucer. Later, the producers informed him that they wanted the ship to split in two and have the engineering hull serve as the battle section. This presented an additional problem for Probert, as he needed to figure out some way to fulfill the producers' requests while keeping the original lines of the design. Eventually, he found a way to incorporate a separation using the approved design, and after several more minor changes, the design reached its final form. Roddenberry's only requests were to lengthen the ends of the warp nacelles and keep the bridge on the top of the saucer section rather than within the ship. Roddenberry felt that having the bridge on the exterior gave a sense of scale to the vessel. Two versions of the filming miniature were built by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) for the first season: a large six-foot model and a smaller less-detailed two-foot model, both constructed under the supervision of Ease Owyeung. Both were capable of saucer separation. The cost to construct the original models was $75,000. For the third season, Greg Jein built a new four-foot miniature. It was not built to separate, but for the first time it accurately depicted the Ten Forward windows. It first appeared in and completely replaced the previous two models, although stock footage of the original models was still used. The six-foot model was briefly reused for the saucer separation in . It was completely refurbished and overhauled for , where it represented the Enterprise alongside a computer generated version and a special twelve-foot wide saucer, created for the crash sequence. ILM crewmember Bill George relabeled the registry on the saucer to "NCC-1701-E" before the model was returned to the Paramount archives. The four-foot model was modified into the three-nacelled Enterprise from and later restored to become the in and the in . It may have also been labeled as the at some point during DS9's run. Image:Enterprised_miniatures.jpg|The three miniatures used to represent the Enterprise-D: from front to back, the two-footer, the four-footer, and the six-footer Image:USS Enterprise-D, 11001001.jpg|The six-foot model Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|The four-foot model The original six-foot filming model of the Enterprise-D (Lot #712) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$576,000, including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$500,000), by far the highest price for any item in the auction. The CGI model was utilized as various Galaxy-class ships during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. A new computer-generated version of the Enterprise-D was created by Gabriel Koerner for the ship's appearance in . During the early planning stages of TNG, it was intended for the series to be set in the late 25th century. The Enterprise-D would have been the seventh starship to bear the name, with a registry of NCC-1701-7. After the release of featuring the , the designation was changed to NCC-1701-G before the producers finally moved the series to eighty years after the original series and settled on NCC-1701-D. There was also talk of eliminating the starship from the TNG series altogether and merely boosting the abilities of the transporter, but this idea was quickly dropped. It is unknown why officially, so much time passed between the loss of the Enterprise-C with all hands in 2344 and the commissioning of the Enterprise-D 20 years later. Several of the novels have speculated that Starfleet Command decided after the destruction of the Enterprise-C to give the name a rest for a time and that it was when the Galaxy-class was revving up, that it was decided to revive the name. Interior sets were supervised by Herman Zimmerman during the first season and . Andrew Probert also contributed design sketches, most importantly for the bridge. Richard James took over the role from the second season until the end of the series. Many sets were recycled from those created by Harold Michelson for and the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. In turn, many of the Enterprise-D sets were transformed into those of the for Star Trek: Voyager. Parts of the Enterprise-D sets, including the bridge tactical station, command chairs, and main engineering master systems display are preserved at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Other smaller set pieces and walls have been kept in the Paramount archives and used in other Star Trek productions, even becoming parts of the recreated TNG sets in . A design patent was issued in 1990 for the "ornamental design" of the Enterprise-D. Andrew Probert was recognized in that patent as the sole "inventor" of the design. References * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Apocrypha Reference manuals The Enterprise-D is the subject of the highly-detailed Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda, and had its sets rendered in QuickTime VR for the interactive version of the book. Sternbach later produced a set of blueprints depicting every single deck of the Enterprise. Games The Enterprise-D was seen in several officially-licensed games, including Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, and Star Trek Generations. She also made a brief appearance at the end of the Star Trek: Armada strategy game, and in a Star Trek: Legacy mission with the . Attractions The Enterprise-D met the science vessel Antares at the conclusion of Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, a Star Trek-themed planetarium show produced in in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. That exhibit featured displays and interactive learning games modeled after the Enterprise-D bridge, engineering, sickbay, science lab, and transporter room. Until September 1st, 2008, fans could visit the Enterprise-D via Star Trek: The Experience, which took guests through the transporter room, corridors, bridge, and shuttle deck while attempting to escape into a temporal rift aboard a shuttle motion simulator ride. Similar recreations of certain sets were included in the European Star Trek World Tour. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/worldtour.htm Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)